the fire feather
by metal sonics lover
Summary: this is my new story its my first time and i hope you like shadow/oc hope ya -like bad at summarys-


i have no damn idea

great it started pouring but since im really bad at controlling water i just used my super sonic speed till it got even worser and worser till i coudent see any thing till there was this flash of lighting so i screamed cause it came from nowhere but i cept running till i crashed into something really hard making me fall back lost out of breath froom it till i sat up and looked i saw something red staring at me it looked piss more then piss

"faker"it barked preatty loud making me wince i jumped up and ran but fell to my hands cause i triped

"get over here faker"it yelled but i cept running why was i so slow all of a sudden

"what"i said i was so slow maybe that hit did something

"faker!"the voice sounded closer

"nooo!"i screamed jumping passed a tree and when the leaves left my face i went sliding on my side and right by a cliff but i cept sliding the only reason i went sliding cause i felt something hit my back really hard

"faker"i saw the thing it turned out to be a hedgehog like me but i was way to weak to get up i layed on my side facing the cliff so i closed my eyes

"faker"i felt something shaking my shoulder

"oh now look what youve done coudent you at least gone easy on her"i herd

"her?"that hedgehogs voice said surprised

"yes whoed you think it was sonic?"the voice said i thought they said my name making my ear twich i opened my eyes alittle cause every thing was blurry

"hey suger are you all right"said the girls voice

"wha"i said my eyes opened wide and i crawled away fast

"hey no need to be afried see shadow you better say sorry"it was a white bat and i looked next to her it was that black hedgehog my eyes darted around where was i

"where am i"i said calmly

"oh no she forgot shadow!"the bat barked at the hedgie i stode seeing that it was like a meadow kinda i can tell i was far from home

"that lighting"i said looking at the sky it was clear and blue

"lighting"the hedgie was standing next to me i winced away and glared at that hedgie he just bowed his head like he was really bowing

"im very sorry"he said quitly i calmed my body down and looked around alittle more

"where is this"i said seeing funny looking flowers spining

"this is green hill zone"the bat said i froze

"what"i spone around and looked at the bat dead in the eye

"cant be"i said and made a break for it

"hey!"the bat yelled i jumped the damn cliff that i was on and was about half way acrossed it and i landed on the other side and cept running for some reason i was doing a spin dash in place then i jolted foward an ran past a whole bunch of stuff till i slowed down in a normal run like slow mos and looked around till i hit something but i dident fall besides the thing i hit was way to soft i backed up and looked it was a red echidna it turned to look at me and started getting angry but till it fully looked at me it blushed

"im so sorry i really am"i said backing up he just cept staring at me i just cept backing up and i disapered running but i wasent going nowhere

"wha"i was doing a spin dash what i stoped and almost lost my balanced

"wha"i said looking at my hands till i noticed the echidna dude was still staring at me

"hey ahh are you all right"he asked i dident pay attention i sighed and ran off like these slow looking creatures but i was so slow till i felt something grab my hand i looked back that damn echidna was there

"you shoudent go that way"he said

"whats that way"i asked he smirked

"old eggmans robots are all hiding"he said still holding my hand

"whos this eggman"i asked turning around to look at him

"your not from here are you"he asked i shook my head till i looked back it was that black hedgie and the bat

"good you found here"the bat said happy

"oh you know her"the echidna dude said they shook there head i rolled my eyes and froze great i was having a vision and when that happens i stand frozen for god knows how long all i saw was that black hedgie infront of me i can only here what he was saying

"cause i love you shana"i snaped back to reality and stared at the black hedgie but they all seemed to ignore me so i made a swift mode and pulled my hand out of the echidnas and went the way he said not to i really needed to kill something now then something jumped out

"a robot ha"i laughted evily i went at the robot my hand like a dagger in one swift move the robot was in amillion pieces and the other robots was like oh shit we better run and they all disapered faster then saying my name so i cept walking something about that hedgie reminded me of some one but who i shugged and ran

"finnaly"i laughted doing sonic boom i blasted by things

"hey its sonic!"said a annoying voice before i knew i was stoping before crashing into a girl and when i was close enough i jumped right over her head and landed on my hand and fliped over and cept running till i felt something grab my ankle then i went flying well upside down good thing i was wearing jeans i hung up side down till i was face to face with a glass shirld it was a huge robot then the glass opened up showing a old man in a eggshape thing

"oh brother"i rolled my eyes

"i finnaly got you sonic!"he yelled

"ok dude your way to exicted"i said folding my arms my long hair was like up side down

"no worrys!"he cept laughting but he dident notice in one swift moment i was out of the arm thingy that had my ankle and i was just siting on it chilling

"yep over dramatice too"i said grining

''why you little pest"i stuck my tounge at him and fell back wards it was a preatty long fall so i spread my arms ready to use my power till i herd something come zooing at me i thought it was that crazy man but then i felt something grab my waist

"wha"i said it was that black hedgehog he stared into my eyes

"chaos control!"he said gently and i shut my eyes and every thing went swirling till i felt the soft grass on my side i opened my eyes and saw that hedgie sat up

"wha but how"i said really freaked

"its nothing"he said i noticed his hand was in mines god these people are weird i sighed and stood and froze again shit

this time the hedgie was laughting and he told me his name

"im shadow shadow the hedgehog"he said and we shook on it

"so whats your name"shadow asked

"its shana"i said stumberling

"hey watch it"he said laughting

"im shadow shadow the hedgehog"we shook on it just like my vision

"so whats your name"shadow asked

its shana"i said stumberling when i stod up

"hey wattch it"shadow said laughting

"so that was this eggman person"i said seeing that we were very far from the robot i put my hands to my hips and made my head sideways cause i was curiose i was ecturly zooming into the robots since i have the power to do that i saw where the main room was on the robot and with a glance to the left the machine went kaboom i smirked but i stayed like that cause i was bored i looked over to shadow dude he was just watching me till he noticed and blushed

"hey shana"i looked at him he wasent even looking at me

"ya"i said

"im really sorry what happend"he said god he was still with that

"ha hey shadow whos your new girl friend"i spoon around to see a hedgie that looked like me but when he looked at me he turned into a frown and his eyes was wide same for mine i was speechless well till he started running at me for no reason

"now i remember"i said alittle too late i was about to run but if i did i would be stuck doing spindash till he pounced on me well more like huging me to death

"you to know each other"shadow said distant

"um i guess so"i said seeing that this damn hedgie wasent going to let go any time soon till he let go off me

"course i know here shes ma twin"he said looking at shadow he looked as shock as ever i just laughted nervousle

"we were seperated since we were very young"i said

"yep"sonic said huging me again i almost lost my balanced right there

"hey shadow..alittle help...please"i said sheesh this dude was strong i saw something in shadows eyes that made me shrink into fear he looked very angry like in the begining when i crashed into him

"but wait"finnaly this dude let go of me

"howed you get here"he asked staring into my eyes

"well lets see"i said trying to think

"there was a storm"i said and i closed one of my eyes to think better

"and then lightning"i said thinking very hard

"oh and thats when i crashed into you shadow"i smiled and pointed at shadow

"well shana your welcome to stay as long as you like"shadow said walking off

"heh shana kind of like my name sonic"sonic said laughting

"whats his problem"i said

"hes like that dont mind it"i nodded

"so since your hear youll probly need a place you can stay with me"sonic said very happy i kinda freaked me out

"um ok but where"i said cause i saw no house no where near here

"heh over hear"he grabed me and we went zoom and when we stoped we were infront of a house it looked cute and since it had a pig pond in the back yard and preatty flowers

"come on"sonic said dragging me along cause i was gazing every where and when we were inside i was gazing even more i saw a cat on the sofa so i walked to it and kneeled down the cat seemed to take a liking to me cause its head was rubbing against mines

"aww"i said giggling

"i said the same thing to"sonic said going to a diferent room so i sat on the sofa with the cat and i cept gazing around but i saw to much so i got bored i guess i fell asleep with the cat snuggled into my side till i felt something on my lap i just thought it was the cat so it dident bother me

"shana"ok that was soo not the cat so my eyes were blurry when i woke up so i coudent see any thing so i went back to sleep till i felt something playing with my ears

"sonic if you dont stop i swear ill stick your tail in your butt"i said and i opened my eyes till i looked up it wasent sonic it was shadow i probly made a omfg face till i jumped away but then i remebered my ears so then it was roughly pulled so now im in a little corner to my self houlding my ears and crying and shadows staring right at me

"argh whyed you pulled my ears for"i yelled at him

"i dident pull them you did that your self"he yelled back

"oh yeah"i said remembering

"well at least i dident go death"i said i looked at the time

"wait"i said

"why are you here"i asked shadow

"sonic called he said he wanted me to watch you"shadow sat on the sofa

"wha im no baby i know howto take care of myself"i said

"thats not what he thought"shadow said closing his eyes if he was taking a nap on the sofa

"argh that bastered"i said and floped on the floor

"why dont you sit on the sofa"shadow said he opened one eye

"because that cat looks like hes trying to kill you"i said and turned my head

shadow stayed quite for way to long but now when i looked back he had his head in his hands wait was he crying

"hey are you ok"i asked getting up and i stode in front of him

"ahh i dident mean it besides wheres the cat"i said seeing it chase something black i knew what that was i totaly jumped with a yelp cause it ran right pass me so this time shadow stoped his teary crap and looked i was like trying to kick the mouse but it was way to fast till the cat jumped at me making me fall down

"ahh!"i was like yelling shadow better help the cat jumped off and chased the mouse i dident even feel the floor well cause shadow was carrying me i was even panicing even more cause that mouse like was going every where

"your afried of a mouse"shadow asked

"yes"i said seeing that the mouse disapered and the cat too shadow put me back on my feet and just then sonic walked in

"hey wha i miss"he said i just growled at him

"oh every thing went perfect"i sneered

"wo what got in your under wear shan"he said that dident make things better so shadow walked out and i sat back down and sonic sat next to me

"and where were you"i asked

"it was a friend of mines she so opsesed with me she even tried to marry me"he said sighing

"oh and then"i said it sounded intresting

"well she wanted me to go on a date with her but i said i was busy"he said straching

"busy?for what"i asked my head went side ways again

"i said i was busy cause my sister was in town"he said putting me into a nuggy

"hey stop thats so not cool"i yelled and bit him he let go off me

"aw what was that for-"the door bell went off i stood and went to the door and opened it

"hello"i said it was that damn echidna and a fox

"sonic!"the fox said

"um hes inside"i said and opened the door


End file.
